The swinging hearts
by Devilish Dream
Summary: It all started with a kiss and is growing day by day involving the violin romance between the two violinist. Notgood at summaries so drop by and read and review, you 'll not be dissapointed.
1. The Incident

**The swinging Heart**

**Act 1 - The Incident**

* * *

**Disclaimer : The plot is mine.**

"This part should be played lightly," instructed a cold male voice filled with annoyance, "and don't hold down so hard on the strings. What do you think you are doing?!" he demanded, losing his calm. He looked irritated because of the constant mistakes. He ran his fingers gently through his blue hair and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry…I'm really nervous," a girl with red hair said as she saw that the person teaching her was irritated beyond what his limit could control. "No matter how many times I played this part, I couldn't get it right," she said, clutching the bow to her violin. A soft breeze blew, making their hair wave in the air.

The young man teaching the girl was Tsukimori Len, a second year Music student at Seisou Academy majoring in violin. With him was Hino Kahoko, a second year General Education student. Her eagerness to learn violin continued even after the competition was over. She just loved the music and decided to keep improving her skills.

"Let me show you how you should play," Len said, putting his violin under his chin and drawing the bow over the strings. Soon the air was filled with the beautiful sound of violin music. He played every note so calmly and perfectly that Kahoko could not help but feel the music inside her…

"Do you see where you are lacking?" Len asked coldly. "You've got to work harder on your playing, Kahoko".

"Hmmm…" was all Kahoko was able to say.

"I think it's time to wrap up for today. See you tomorrow." He collected his stuff and left.

_I have to quickly learn to play well enough to match up with Len,_ Kahoko thought as she grabbed her things.

Meanwhile in the school grounds, another person had been observing them. "Oh my my, it looks like my sweetie is having hard time practicing," he chuckled to himself, tucking his long purple hair behind his ears.

"Azuma … hey, Azuma," a voice called. Yunoki Azuma, a third year Music student majoring in flute, turned toward the voice. He knew its owner and looked at the person running towards him with his hands waving in the air. It was none other than his enthusiastic best friend, Hihara Kazuki, also a third year Music student majoring in trumpet.

"Hey Azuma… I finally caught up with you. You look a bit lost, is everything ok?" he asked

"Oh no... Nothing is wrong, Kazuki. I was just listening to Kahoko's playing," Azuma replied.

The light-green-haired guy relaxed a little and looked toward the rooftop.

"Yeah, her music really changed after the third selection. I was so surprised, but it's good to see her again in high spirits. She really loves playing her violin doesn't she?"

Azuma nodded. "Let's get going."

HINO RESIDENCE:

"It's already nine and I still haven't gotten this part right! Len was so pissed off today, too."

_I wonder what he will do if I do not play this part correctly,_ Kahoko wondered. Angering Len was the last thing she wanted to do, so she continued practicing.

TSUKIMORI RESIDENCE:

"I can't believe I got myself into this." Len pressed his fingers against his temples. "She is such an idiot, yet I agreed to teach her. What was I thinking? Well, let's see if she improves tomorrow." He switched off the light and went to sleep.

SEISOU ACADEMY:

"Morning, Kahoko."

"Hi Kahoko."

Kahoko turned to see her two best friends waving at her. "Good Morning Nao, Mio", she replied.

"So how's practicing going? Improving?" asked Mio.

"Yeah, I'm improving a bit, but not up to Len's standard", Kahoko replied, sighing as she recalled her last practice session with Len.

"Don't worry, Kahoko. You will do great, and it is the best time for violin romance, don't you think? The two of you practicing together all the time, this will definitely end up being a violin romance!" Mio said enthusiastically, with eyes twinkling from excitement.

"And come to think of it, I heard a rumor about you and Ryotaro dating. You didn't tell us Kahoko, that's really mean", Mio, pouted

"WHAT!" Kahoko snapped. "Where did you hear that? It is not true! I am not dating Ryotaro! No way!" She flushed red in anger and embarrassment.

"Hey…hey, just calm down, Kahoko. It is just a rumor. Why are you so upset? Anyway, it is getting late. We should hurry up, otherwise we'll end up in detention," Nao added, and they all hurried towards their classroom.

All day, Kahoko could not concentrate because of the rumor. As soon as the classes were over she bid goodbye to her two friends and headed towards the music department, she was already late for her practice with Len

"Hey Kahoko," a quiet voice called to her "Kahoko", the voice called again, but she was walking straight ahead, lost deep in her thoughts. Suddenly, she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" She bowed her head apologetically.

"It's ok, Kahoko," a sleepy voice replied.

Kahoko looked up to see the source of the voice. "Keiichi."

A sleepy-looking beautiful boy was standing before her: first year music student, Keiichi Shimizu, majoring in cello.

"Hello Kahoko, going for music practice?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, hey Shouko," Keiichi added, looking over Kahoko's shoulder. Kahoko turned to see a very cute and shy girl, a first year music student, Shoko Fuyumi.

"Hey Keiichi, hey Kahoko," she greeted them both before facing Kahoko. "I was calling to you for a while, but you seemed to be lost in your own thoughts. Is everything okay?" Shouko asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh, don't worry about me", Kahoko replied, waving her hands. "I was just trying to sort out some things, so I was a little distracted. Soon she heard the school bell. "Oh my God!" Kahoko yelled suddenly.

"What's up Kahoko?" both Shouko and Keiichi asked in worried voices

"I'm dead! Len was waiting for me and he must be mad. I should leave now. Goodbye!" She hurried off to meet Len.

Shouko and Keiichi watched her disappear.

"She is strange," said Keiichi, and Shouko nodded in agreement.

Kahoko ran as fast as she could so that she could reach the school terrace _without_ annoying the hell out of Len. Breathing quickly, she opened the door of the rooftop, searching for the blue-haired boy.

"He's not here", she sighed in relief. "I was sure he was going to kill me."

"I'm still planning on it," said a voice from the side of the roof.

Kahoko froze when she heard the voice. When she turned towards it, she saw Len Tsukimori looking so irritated, so pissed off, and so very annoyed—even more than when Kahoko played incorrectly.

"I have been waiting for you for forty-five minutes like an idiot, and you were wandering around the campus, laughing with your friends! What do you think I am, a complete idiot?" Len yelled.

She just stared at Len with wide eyes, scared by his sudden outburst. When he got close to her, she moved backwards, accidently tripping over her violin case and falling. Seeing this, Len hurried towards her and reached for her hand, but to his dismay, she pulled him down.

Len lay on top of Kahoko. Both were shocked, their hearts racing not because of the fall, but because their lips were touching in what seemed like a kiss.

* * *

**A/N** : I'm revising the story and i choose today's date 12/12/12 to upload the revised chapter.  
Hope you can stay with this to the end.  
Thanks

D


	2. Truth & Feeling

**CHAPTER TWO – TRUTH AND FEELINGS**

**Disclaimer: **I don't owe any La corda Characters.

* * *

**Beta by Faithful Muse.**

* * *

_[She just stared at Len with wide eyes, scared by his sudden outburst. When he got close to her, Kahoko moved backwards and accidentally tripped over her violin case. Seeing this, Len hurried towards her and reached for her hand, but due to the forces of gravity, was pulled down by her instead. _

_Len lay on top of Kahoko. Both were shocked, their hearts racing not because they fell, but because their lips were touching in what seemed like a kiss.]_

* * *

Len immediately got up and walked away, and Kahoko did the same.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry", she muttered. Kahoko felt like her voice had stopped or was trapped in her throat as she struggled for the words. Not sure, of what else to say, she picked her and left.

Len stood there in shock. Dumbfounded, he placed his fingers against his mouth, still feeling the soft touch of Kahoko's lips and the burning sensation that lingered there.

"Kahoko…" he whispered.

While running down the stairs, Kahoko touched her lips and came to a suddenly stopped. Her body felt hot and her face was red.

"I just kissed Len," she said

"His lips were so soft and warm." Her heart beat faster.

"Kahoko", somebody called. "Kahoko?" the voice came again, but Kahoko did not notice. She ran towards her house, hugging her violin tightly and ignoring everyone around her. Her mind kept replaying the incident repeatedly.

_What's up with her? She seems different today_, a green-haired boy thought to himself. _Did something happen? She just had music practice with Len, so why did she … _

Tsuchiura Ryotaro, a second-year General Education student who played piano, was watching Kahoko disappear around a corner when the answer hit him.

_That fool has definitely done something to upset her. That is what caused her change of attitude! AAARRGGHHHH… I hate that rich brat!_ Ryotaro rushed toward the roof and opened the door. He saw Len standing at one corner like a statue, not noticing someone else's presence

"What did you do to her?" The green-haired boy asked. Len did not reply.

"I asked, what did you do to her." Ryotaro stepped in front of Len and grabbed him by the collar, snapping Len out of his train of thought.

"What did you do to her?! Answer me, damn it!" Ryotaro yelled.

"What are you talking about" Len asked confusedly

"Don't act like you don't know anything." Ryotaro felt his anger getting to him. "What did you say to Kahoko? She just ran by and did not even notice when I called to her. You must have done or said something to upset her."

"Why are you so worked up?" Len asked. He jerked Ryotaro's hands away from his collar. "What happens between Kahoko and me is none of your business, so stay out of it."

"Shut up!" Ryotaro yelled. "It _is_ my business, ok? Whenever Kahoko is involved, I consider it my business."

"Why do you get all heated up when it comes to Kahoko?"

"Don't you dare change the topic, Len," Ryotaro replied furiously. "Answer my question."

"I have no obligation to answer you. Would you please excuse me? I have to go." Len gathered his belongings and walked towards the door.

"You better not make her cry." Ryotaro warned

"Why do you care about her so much?"

"I just don't want to see her upset because . . . I love her . . ."

It was going to be a long night for everyone.

Kahoko touched her lips while lying on her bed. The incident that had happened earlier at school kept repeating in her mind. She tried to shrug it off, but it kept on playing before her eyes like a movie. She stood and walked towards her window.

Kahoko took a deep breath, savoring the night breeze that blew across her skin. Unsuccessfully, she closed her eyes and tried not to think. The scene with her kissing Len lingered in her mind, teasing her. Kahoko shook her head, angry with herself. It was just a kiss. An _accidental _kiss at that. Why was it bothering her so much? Couldn't she just forget about it? Why was she making such a big fuss over an accident?

She grit her teeth and attempted to shift her attention elsewhere. _Something else… I need to think of something else…_she thought desperately.

_How am I going to face Len tomorrow at school_? She wondered as she looked at the moon outside her window.

Len sat on his bed, thoughts racing through his head. _This cannot be happening! How am I going to face Kahoko now? Why does my heart beat so fast whenever I think of her? What is all this about? It is so confusing and to_ make matters worse, Ryotaro had told him that he loved Kahoko. Len was shocked by his confession.

_Why do I feel the urge to punch him? Am I jealous? Nevertheless, why should I be? It is not that I like her or anything. _Len looked out of his window at the glowing moon.

_Maybe I'm denying myself_, he thought.

_Why did I have to tell _Len_ of all people? I cannot believe this. How stupid of me!_ Ryotaro thought while looking down at the piano he was playing. _However, I am more annoyed that Kahoko was hurt, especially if Len was involved. In addition, his reaction was strange—he was speechless, frozen, and pale after I said that I love her. _

Ryotaro stopped playing. He closed the piano lid and stood, waving a hand at Mr. Minami. "I'm leaving. Goodnight." He exited the music shop.

As he walked outside, he saw the shining moon. _It is different,_ he thought, and started towards his house.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to Faithful Muse for being an awesome beta in many ways. Do check her awesome work too

Do review.


	3. Eagerness and feelimgs

_**CHAPTER THREE - EAGERNESS AND FEELINGS**_

* * *

"Morning Kahoko," Mio and Nao greeted her.

"What happened? You have got dark circles under your eyes. Didn't you sleep last night?" Mio asked Kahoko in a worried voice.

"Hey guys. It is nothing, I was just doing some work. Don't worry," Kahoko replied nervously.

After school, she headed for music practice, thinking about how she going to face Len. Suddenly someone caught her hand. Surprised, Kahoko turned and saw Ryotaro.

"You scared the hell out of me!" she exclaimed. "What was that for, Ryotaro?"

"What happened between you and Len?" he questioned in a tone of concern.

She gaped at him for a bit. "Nothing," she lied, keeping her cool.

"Don't lie to me, Kahoko. I told you that if you have any problems you can share them with me. I'll always be there for you."

"Nothing much happened between us, it was just about the piece Len was teaching me. I wasn't getting it right and it annoyed him and he yelled at me. I just ran away," she lied again. "That's it. Ryotaro, why are you so worried?" she asked.

"It's nothing." After saying so, he walked off.

Kahoko reached the rooftop and was relieved to see that no one was around. She sat down and waited for Len. To her surprise he didn't show up. _It's strange. He never misses practice_, she thought.

Kahoko was walking up the stairs thinking that maybe today Len would show up. It had been a week since the "incident" and she was feeling alone and sad. She had asked all the concours members about Len, and they had informed her that he had said he was doing some joint concerts with his parents.

However, it did not convince Kahoko; she still thought that this was an excuse for him to ignore her.

_Why is he ignoring me? Why does not he want to be with me? _ she wondered. _I mean, Why does not he want to practice with me?_

Kahoko felt strange and just wanted to see Len. She wanted him to scold her, to yell at her. She missed him, his cold but caring blue eyes, and his music. She missed everything about him.

_This is certainly not happening. I have tried so hard to suppress these feelings. They just have to stop coming back,_ she thought, tightening her grip on her violin. She had felt some sparks between Len and her when they played "Ave Maria" together and as time passed, the feelings had developed into love. But Kahoko had suppressed them since Len didn't appear to have any interest in her.

After school Kahoko walked to her house lost in thought. She did not notice where she was going until she was standing in front of Len's house. She hesitated at first, but she wanted to see Len and confront him for his recent behavior.

She rang the bell. Her heart was beating as fast as it could, and the only thing she could think of was Len . . .

**LEN'S POV -**

_It's been a week since that incident and I'm still ignoring Kahoko_ _l__ike a coward, I even went to perform with my parents. What was I thinking? It's not like the kiss meant anything. But why am I running away_?

_I am so confused about my feelings._

_My music has changed and it's because of Kahoko. Her music drives me towards her. It affects my music. My attitude has changed._

_My internal battle with myself ended when I heard t_he doorbell rang.

"Mom and Dad won't return until tomorrow." I said to myself. "Who could this be?"

I went to answer the door.

**NORMAL POV-**

As soon as Len opened the door, he saw Kahoko. They both looked at each other for a while. Kahoko was very happy to see Len, and without wasting any time she moved forward and hugged him.

Len froze at her sudden move.

_What's wrong with this girl and why is she hugging me__?_ he thought, feeling speechless. Before he realized what he was doing, however, Len's arms folded around Kahoko's waist, pressing her slim figure against his own.

**KAHOKO'S POV-**

_What have I done? This is not what I wanted to do! I mean, this is so embarrassing! I jumped on him right when I saw him, and now he'll think that I'm really stupid and weird! _

_But it really feels good . . . it feels so warm and so pleasant._

_Wait . . . Len is hugging me? But why? Does that mean he likes me?_

**NORMAL POV-**

After some time, they parted and went inside.

Len felt confused. He'd just been thinking about Kahoko, and then she'd shown up on his doorstep. _And then practically jumped on him, _he mused, _and like an idiot he hugged her back without even thinking about it._

He couldn't have her getting any ideas about his feelings. _The kiss didn't mean anything_, Len reminded himself. _It was a complete accident. _

Len retreated back into his usual distant persona and frowned at Kahoko. "So what brings you here?" he asked in his cold voice.

"Umm . . . I've been practicing for the last week, so I wanted you to hear my violin and tell me about it," she said, noticing how fast his attitude change had been. A few minutes ago he was so warm and now, so cold.

"So where is your violin?" he asked.

_Damn! I totally forget that I don't have my violin with me today! _ Kahoko thought, cursing herself for her stupidity. _What should I say?_

"I asked you something," he shot.

"Uhhmmm… Uhhmmm…" was all she could say, wildly trying to think of an excuse.

"Well Kahoko, it looks like you had some other reason to drop by. Why don't you tell me?" Len demanded.

"It's just that..." she trailed off and started playing with her fingers.

She didn't know what to say.

"If you don't have any work here then leave", Len said sternly.

* * *

**A/N :** revising the chapter because i want to finish this up...  
Thanks to faithful muse for beta-reading.  
Thanks to readers who are still reading and supporting me.


	4. Lies of Truth

**CHAPTER FOUR – LIES OF TRUTH**

* * *

"_Well Kahoko, it looks like you had some other reason to drop by. Why don't you tell me?" Len demanded._

_"It's just that..." she trailed off and started playing with her fingers._

_She didn't know what to say._

_"If you don't have any work here then leave," Len said coldly to Kahoko._

His words hurt her.

"Why?"

"What did you just say?" Len asked, looking at her in confusion.

Kahoko moved towards Len**.** "Why are you acting so cold towards me? You act cold towards everyone else, but when you're with me you usually act differently. You somehow seem to open up to me and relax more. You seem warm." She fixed him with her gaze. "Why is that? I want to know why," she demanded, moving towards the icy-natured lad.

She placed her hands on his chest. Len was taken aback by Kahoko's unexpected dialogue. He noticed that she had tears in her eyes. "Kahoko…"

She pushed Len backwards until he hit the wall behind him. "Don't do this to me, Len!" Kahoko said, crying. "I don't know why you act like this, but because of you, I'm messed up."

Len's eyes widened.

"I can't forget my feelings for you, nor do I want to forget them, because everything happens for a reason. After that incident, I realized that I like you a lot. I've controlled my emotions up until now, but that—that _kiss_ changed everything. And now I just feel lost again", she confessed.

"I was so desperate to see you tonight; I wanted to feel you, your music. It's like my life, Len. Your music is the what introduced us, and the music that has developed between us is what makes me feel this way. I like you Len, I really do," she said, barely controlling her tears.

Len stood there like a statue. He didn't bother trying to comfort her; he didn't know whether it was because of his ego or if he was just too startled by Kahoko's confession. Kahoko rested her head against his chest and cried until the tears stopped. She could hear Len's heart beating quickly. After a few minutes, Kahoko was able to calm down.

"It's getting very late Kahoko. You should leave now", Len said when he noticed that she had stopped crying and stepped to the side.

As Kahoko left the house she looked up towards Len's room she saw Len looking out of window, no emotion showing on his face. Her heart broke. She'd just confessed to the one she liked and he told her to go home?

_Is he rejecting me?_ she thought, but no tears came.

Kahoko quickly left without looking back. She was heartbroken but she could also sense that something was still intact inside of her.

_I acted so stupidly. I confessed my feelings, and he just asked me to leave._

Kahoko ran towards her house. _He probably doesn't like me, not even one little bit, and I'll not be able to look at him now. _To her surprise, she did not _feel_ like crying, but at the same time she felt rejected.

Len watched Kahoko running away from his house through the window. He felt saddened by the sight.

_Why did I have to act so cold towards her? What would have happened if I had just said__ "Y__es, I__like you too__?"_

Suddenly, Len remembered Ryotaro's words. He felt pain in his heart as he recalled their conversation.

_'I can't bear to see anyone hurting her because I love her'._

_Maybe it's just attraction, and it grew when we kissed. She said herself that it's music that binds us._ Len looked out at the dark sky. _Just pure innocent music._ He sighed. _And above all, love is not something that happens suddenly; sooner or later she will realize that I'm only a crush. She'll find someone more lively, more loving. The opposite of me._

"Like Ryotaro," he added softly.

Under the silver moonlight, the two violinists played their instruments, trying to lose themselves in the music and forget everything.

For Kahoko, she wanted to forget what had happened earlier. She chose a piece that relaxed her, and the night was filled with the beautiful melody of "Ave Maria."

On the other side of town, Len just wanted to let out his anger and suffering. He played Ludwig Van Beethoven's "Violin Sonata in A Minor," and the quiet night was filled with the beautiful music and the meaning hidden within.

* * *

**A/N :** Thanks to Faithful Muse for reading and editing this. Even when you were super busy and your side notes were really funny and helpful, so thanks a lot.  
Guys you should read her stories even though she is not writing currently but she is amazing with the story.  
Thanks for stopping by


	5. Their Ways

**CHAPTER FIVE – THEIR WAYS**

* * *

The next morning was really beautiful. Everything was so calm and peaceful. The General Education department was full of voices, but Kahoko didn't hear them as she walked towards her class lost in thought.

"Are you alright?" a voice came from behind her.

She turned to look at the speaker. "It's nothing," she replied.

"Why do you ask, Ryotaro?"

"Are you sure? You look different," he said ignoring her question. "Did you forget your violin today?"

"No... I just decided to take a break."

"All of a sudden?" Ryotaro asked, suspicious.

"Yes, I'm falling behind in my grades so I decided to cover up as fast as possible." Kahoko replied.

"Are you sure that's the reason?" Ryotaro questioned her again, not able to believe what she'd told him.

"Of course. Don't you believe me? And all people are not born as geniuses like you, Ryotaro. We can't all manage sports, schoolwork, and music, okay?"

"Well, if that's the case, then good luck with your studies. If you need any help, just ask me, ok? Later." After saying this, Ryotaro left.

_I don't think , leaving the violin behind will help me forget Len, _Kahoko thought while walking to class.

_It's not that I like him only because of the kiss… it just deepened my feelings i already had for him... and then I confessed to him yeterday_.

Thinking about it made her sad.

_I won't be able to forget Len, but at least I can try. Especially since he doesn't love me._

"Hey Len, do you have a minute?"

Len turned to see Azuma and Kazuki standing behind him."What you want?" he asked, coldly as usual.

"How was your performance with your parents?" Kazuki asked.

"It was good," Len replied.

"I saw you and your parents perform. It was amazing! It was the first time you all performed together, right?" Kazuki wondered.

"Thank you, and yes, it was the first time that I performed together with my parents," Len replied coolly.

"Len, is everything alright between you and Kahoko?" Kazuki asked suddenly.

At the mention of Kahoko's name, Len flinched, a motion that didn't go unnoticed by Azuma.

"Yes, everything is fine between us. Sorry, but I have to go now." Len left abruptly.

After classes were over, Len waited for Kahoko on the rooftop, hoping she might come, however she didn't.

Days flew by, and Kahoko didn't practice her violin; she began to spend more time with Mio, Nao, and Ryotaro at Minami Instruments. Ryotaro noticed that Kahoko was ignoring Len.

One day, as Kahoko and Ryotaro were sitting in the park, he sprang the question on her. "Do you like Len?"

The sudden enquiry made Kahoko gasp.

When she didn't say anything, Ryotaro plowed ahead. "You like Len, don't you? Why are you ignoring him?"

More silence.

"I saw this coming…" he added quietly, so that she wouldn't hear it.

"No way... it's not that . . . it's like..." Kahoko said, sweating and avoiding any eye contact with the boy.

"Then tell me why you've been skipping practice the past two weeks, not visiting the music department, and hanging out with everyone _except_ Len."

"I always hang out with everyone, and as far as Len is concerned, do you think he'd _hang_ _out_ rather than practice? And I need to study for the end of year exams. _That's_ why I'm not practicing my violin," Kahoko answered in a rush.

"Pff... you answered like you were calculating each thing before saying it," Ryotaro said. "You're too diplomatic about yourself and Len. Though you're right, he isn't really a sociable person." He chuckled before continuing. "But I still have my doubts about your reasons for avoiding him. You're really bad at being secretive, Kahoko. Try to make a better effort next time, ok?"

"What?!" she exclaimed, feeling panicked.

Ryotaro moved suddenly in front of Kahoko. "I want to tell you something. It's really important," he said in a serious tone.

Len was standing in the park a little distance away from Kahoko and Ryotaro. He saw Kahoko hug Ryotaro. He quickly turned away, feeling hurt.

_"So he told her how he feels, and it looks like she accepted his feelings" he thought._

_"Surely she can love Ryotaro easily. He always cares for her, he's never hurt her, and he's not a jerk like me"_ Len left with an aching heart.

"I hope they get along well. Maybe she will forget about me," Len said out loud.

* * *

**A/N :** Thanks to Faithful Muse for reading and editing this. Even when you were super busy and your side notes were really funny and helpful, so thanks a lot.  
Guys you should read her stories even though she is not writing currently but she is amazing with the story.  
Thanks for stopping by


End file.
